1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to interpolation, and more particularly, to a method, medium and system interpolating image information of a point in a three-dimensional space using image information of nearby vertices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interpolation is used to estimate a value of a point using known values at other points.
Interpolation techniques may be developed to improve reliability of interpolated values or to increase interpolation speed. There is a trade-off between improvement in the reliability of the interpolated values and the speed of interpolation.
Accordingly, a new interpolation method capable of securing suitable reliability and suitable interpolation speed is needed.